A dishwasher is a home appliance that sprays high-pressure wash liquid through spray nozzles to wash and remove food residue left on surfaces of dishes. Specifically, a dishwasher includes a tub forming a wash compartment, and a sump installed at the bottom of the tub for storing wash liquid. Installed inside the sump is a wash pump that pumps wash liquid to the spray nozzles. The wash liquid pumped to the spray nozzles is discharged under high pressure through spray holes at the ends of the nozzles. The high-pressure wash liquid spray collides with the surfaces of dishes, so that food residue and other impurities on the dishes fall to the floor of the tub.
A door at the front of the dishwasher has a front panel installed at its front portion for aesthetic purposes. A control panel is installed above the door. The control panel includes various buttons, a display portion, etc.
However, in dishwashers according to the related art, front panels are sized according to the type of product they are intended for. Thus, when a front panel is installed on a door, and the dimensions of the former are smaller than those of the latter, a gap is created between the top of the front panel and the control panel, creating an unsightly appearance.